


And If You're Still Breathing (You're The Lucky One)

by Anastasia_Fry27



Series: Something Greater [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Crying everyone, Did I mention angst, Don't Kill Me, Heavy Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith pretty much dies, My sister threw a book a me twice, NOT sheith, Oh ADAM IS BEST DAD, Oh good lord i'm dead, One Shot, Open Ending, Screaming Pidge, She's gonna kill me when she wakes up, Songfic, The Author Regrets Everything, Voltron, Why Did I Write This?, hurt!keith, i cried too, it's up for interpretation, no ships, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Fry27/pseuds/Anastasia_Fry27
Summary: Keith gets injured on a mission, and everyone's screaming and crying.Pidge and Hunk are having flashbacks to the small moments they've shared with Keith.Shiro's remembering Adam and the Garrison.Lance is speechless, unable to smile and tell jokes to help everyone cheer up.And Keith can't even move.Red is screaming for someone to help her Paladin, but the robeast can't just be left alone and undefeated.





	1. And If You're Still Breathing (You're The Lucky One)

**Author's Note:**

> So I cried a lot hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bolded words are the lyrics to “Youth” by Daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________  
> For clarification, all italicized parts in this chapter are current time, since it flashes back and forth between past and present, I thought this would make it easier.
> 
> Non italicized = Past  
> Italicized = Present

 

**Shadows Settle On The Place You Left**

 

“Do you guys think everyone's okay?” Everyone turned to look at Hunk.

 

He paused for a moment, tapping his index fingers together nervously.

 

“I mean, we’re out here fighting this war, and they don’t know if we’re okay… But, you know how time passes differently in different spots in space? You know I just sometimes wonder how my family’s doing.” He stared at the floor. “Oh man I’m gonna cry!”

 

The room was silent. The Alteans weren’t with them, they were off completing tasks around the castle ship.

 

“I can’t promise everything will be the same when we get back, but I can say humans are strong. I believe they’re doing fine.” Shiro said firmly, standing with his arms crossed. A majority of the room’s walls were made of glass, looking out at the thousands of stars stretching out into infinity.

 

“Well. I for one certainly don’t miss middle and high school.” Pidge said, her fingers curling around the green blanket wrapped around her shoulders. ‘But I do miss Bae Bae.”

“Baby?” Lance asked. “You have another younger sibling?”

 

“Bae Bae.” Pidge said slowly. “He’s my dog.”

 

“Oh! I have a dog too! Her name is Chica.” Lance smiled.

 

“My younger brother had a lizard which gave me the absolute creeps.” Hunk offered.

 

“Did you have any pets Shiro?”

 

“No, I used to have a cat when I was really little though, I don’t remember it’s name.”

 

“Hey Mullet! Did you have any pets?”

 

“I’d rather not say.” Keith was leaning against the wall as usual, and hadn’t moved his gaze from the stars.

 

“It was just a question.” Lance grumbled. The four continued their banter, speaking of what they missed, and what they looked forward to eating and smelling and seeing again.

Dark clouds began creeping in from the corners of his mind as he listened to them speak of their families and friends. Keith shook his head, trying to lose the clouds and focus on the stars, the floor, the walls, anything, but _that_.

 

**Our Minds Are Troubled By The Emptiness.**

 

Left.

 

Right.

 

Slash.

 

Dodge.

 

Swing.

Press forward.

 

Knock of balance.

 

“Training sequence two!”

 

Particles formed in front of him, the gladiator appeared, and raising it’s staff.

 

Repeat.

 

Grow Stronger.

 

Focus.

 

Run.

 

**Destroy The Middle It’s A Waste Of Space**

 

“Look at him! He’s hiding something!”

 

He whipped around, shielding his bag.

Arms grabbed his armpits, and hauled him back and to the ground as his bag was snatched from him.

 

“No! He screamed.

 

The blonde boy pulled out a tiny kitten, who mewled in the cold air.

 

“Don’t you get it freak? You can’t _have_ friends.” The boy threw the kitten to his right. “You’re a waste of my time. Get lost!”

 

He struggled hard.

 

So hard.

 

There was a splash.

 

Then silence.

 

He wasn’t strong enough.

 

The creature didn’t even have the chance to open its eyes and see the world yet.

 

And now it never would.

 

Keith didn’t return to the home until late that night.

 

**From The Perfect Start To The Finish Line**

 

He remembered everything.

 

Warm brown eyes.

 

Morning stubble.

 

Eating Mac & Cheese on rough days.

 

Clinging onto his father as they raced across the desert.

 

Laughing as he felt the wind blow through his hair.

 

Sitting on the sandy hill and watching the sun set.

 

Staring up at the stars.

 

Whispered promises that one day, he’d be up there among them.

 

The fire.

 

**And If You’re Still Breathing**

 

The screaming.

 

Tears.

 

The hospital.

 

**You’re The Lucky One**

 

The gravestone.

 

The nightmares for years to come.

 

**Cause Most Of Us Are Heaving Through, Corrupted Lungs**

 

So many nightmares.

 

Impatient foster parents.

 

Brutal kids.

 

Nasty Rumors.

 

All because he had been selfish, and run after his father.

 

**Setting Fire To Our Insides For Fun**

 

_“Paladins! Get to your lions!” Allura shouted, her snowy hair was up in a bun, and her long fingers danced throughout the air in front of her, moving holograms and directing energy throughout the ship._

 

_“Princess, what’s wrong?” Shiro shouted, the others staring in horror at the planet before them._

 

_“This planet has collapsing! We must evacuate!”_

_“That’s impossible! I did a scan two days ago, everything was stable!” Pidge jumped into her chair, sliding a bit and calling up her own hologram. “It’s physically-” Pidge’s fingers froze. “It should have been impossible… My scanners are never wrong!”_

_“Hey, maybe it was like, an interference? We’ve had those before remember?” Ever the peacemaker, Hunk came to the rescue. The tension in Pidge’s shoulders softened ever so slightly._

_“Paladins! Please get to your lions and begin the evacuation!”_

_“What is that?” Hunk yelled. Everyone’s eyes shot forward to stare at the large ship leaving purple trails of smoke behind it as it descended toward the planet._

_“The Galra… But they were nowhere near this system!”_

_“Go!” Allura yelled, her fingers moving swiftly._

**Collecting Names Of The Lovers That Went Wrong.**

“Come on Keith! I doubt you’ve never had a girlfriend!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith fiddled with one of his gloves.

 

“I haven’t.”

 

“You’re Keith Kogane! best fighter Pilot at the Garrison and Paladin of the Red Lion of Voltron!” Lance threw his hands up.

 

“I haven’t always been Keith Kogane, best fighter Pilot at the Garrison and Paladin of the Red Lion.” Keith muttered.

 

“So you’ve never been in a relationship?” Keith’s fingernails dug into his forearms.

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

**The Lovers That Went Wrong**

 

Keith stood, turning away and walking towards the door. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

 

**We Are The Reckless**

 

“Keith watch out!”

 

“I could have taken that hit!”

 

“Keith! That won’t always work!”

 

**We Are The Wild Youth**

 

“Keith, think about what you’re doing.”

 

“Whoa Whoa Whoa, cool your jets Keith!”

 

“Yeah so we can’t just blow things up like a phyco.”

 

**Chasing Visions Of Our Futures**

 

“You can’t have friends freak!” The kids laughed.

 

“Keith, you ran away. Maybe you should have just stayed away.”

 

“You’ll always be alone!”

 

**One Day We’ll Reveal The Truth**

 

“Maybe I’m naturally untrusting… Because my mom left me?”

 

**That One Will Die**

 

_“Stay back a few minutes to help the last of this group into the castle! Then join us in red!” Shiro yelled as the other four ran to their hangers._

_Keith groaned, then obliged, keeping the castle doors open for the aliens to get in._

_From where he was standing he could see the Galran whatever-it-was had landed, far away._

_The lions were already flying off._

 

**Before He Gets There**

 

_“Keith watch out!” Pidge screamed through the comms._

_Keith barely had time to look before the thing had lashed out, smashing into the side of his lion and sending him flying to the side._

_Keith watches  particles appear before his eyes within the cockpit in a matter of milliseconds._

 

_He cried out, his vision going red._

_His name was being screamed through the comms, but he couldn’t reply with anything more._

**And If You’re Still Bleeding**

 

_Darkness was creeping forward from the edges of his vision._

_Something trickled down his face from somewhere above his face._

_And then there was nothing._

**You’re The Lucky One**

 

_Nothing but darkness._

_Nothing but the roar of Red as they flew through the air, before being abruptly cut off._

 

 **Cause Most Of Our Feelings** **They Are Dead**

 

_Nothing from Keith._

 

**And They Are Gone**

 

_No groans of pain._

 

_No quick “M’fine, let’s keep fighting.”_

_The hologram letting them listen to nothing from Keith’s comms suddenly disappeared from all of their screens_

_“The Red lion is offline!” Pidge screamed. “Keith!”_

_“Keith buddy?” Hunk said quietly._

_“Everyone watch out!” Shiro yelled._

_They were still in a fight._

_There were still Aliens on the planet._

_And Keith was gone._

**We’re Setting Fire**

_Pain._

_That was what awoke him from the darkness._

 

**To Our Insides**

 

_Why couldn’t he move?_

 

**For Fun**

 

_It was just like back then._

_Someone was in trouble._

_People, a whole planet was in trouble._

_And he couldn’t move._

 

**Collecting Pictures Of The Flood**

_“Keith!” The hologram flickered to life, a little fuzzy, but their just above their consoles._

 

_Silence._

 

_Low red lights interrupted the darkness, casting a faint light onto the slumped figure on in the pilots seat._

 

_“Keith!” Hunk said again, this time a little hesitant._

 

_“Keith buddy?” Lance called out, swerving out of the reach of the galran fighter. It was a huge robeast, keeping the lions busy flying this way and that to avoid it’s attacks._

 

_Keith made no noise. The red lights slowly grew brighter as the seconds ticked by, bringing into view._

 

_“Oh my God is he okay?” Pidge’s voice was raw with fear as they all stared at their consoles._

 

**That Wrecked Our Hearts**

 

_He was impaled._

 

_How it had happened within the red lion, they neither knew nor cared._

 

_Blood was dripping from the injury._

 

_The long metal pole gleamed in the light._

 

**It Was A Flood**

 

Pidge was tinkering with some wires in the green lions hanger. The door opened across the room.

 

“What’s up Hunk? I thought you said you were gonna make dinner.”

 

“Sorry… Should I uh… Should I go?”

 

Pidge turned around, seeing Keith standing in the doorway, fingers fiddling with the glove on his left hand.

 

“What? Oh, no! What uh. What brings you all the way down here?” Pidge tilted her head, tucking some strands of her short brown hair back behind her ear.

 

“I um… You’re always down here building a lot of the stuff we use alone. I guess I was just wondering if you needed help? Or I can go.”

 

Pidge froze, then smiled.

 

“Yeah! Come over here, you can hand me stuff and talk to keep me awake.” Pidge turned back to the large cube she was tinkering with, sticking her arms inside among the wires. “Or just listen and tell me when I sound insane enough to justify me going to sleep.”

 

Keith let out a small noise, sounding like a smothered laugh, and Pidge grinned. Score.

 

He wasn’t really a bad guy. She knew how cruel kids could be, and generally the weird vibe rude people gave off. But she realized soon after meeting him he really didn’t have that vibe.

 

He was like her in some ways.

 

Never too good with people. Preferring to stay away from them and focus on one thing in particular.

 

For her it was machines. 

 

For him it was... Well that was something she had yet to figure out.

 

Keith walked over, sitting hesitantly on the floor an awkward space away.

 

“Throw me two wires from the pack of red ones please.” Pidge said.

 

“Okay.” Keith untangled two of them and tossed them over.

 

“Not bad. You’re faster than Hunk.” Pidge turned back to her task.

 

A few moments of silence later she began talking about the aliens they had encountered, her favorite places so far, and places she wanted to go back to someday.

 

She was surprised when Keith slowly joined in, always quiet, but agreeing with some of her statements.

 

“You know you act way calmer and less defensive when it’s one on one, you know that?”

 

Keith tensed, his shoulders straitening immediately. 

 

“I… Never realized.”

 

“It’s not a bad thing. I can only handle talking small groups too. That sucked when I was in school doing presentations but it couldn’t be helped.”

 

Keith had a small smile on his face. “I hated school presentations. Mostly because I never had the time or resources to finish them…” Keith froze up, pressing his mouth into a thin line after he said this.

 

Pidge pretended not to notice.

 

“Can you hand me that screwdriver looking thing on your left? I’m almost done.”

 

This became a frequent scene, the two of them chatting about anything and everything as Pidge worked.

 

**That Wrecked This**

 

_“I’ll kill them all!” The green paladin screamed, slamming her bayard into the console. Shots fired from her lion, again and again._

 

_Keith never said anything._

 

_Hunk didn’t move for a minute, before roaring into action._

 

**And You Caused It**

 

“What are these?” Hunk jumped, then turned and saw Keith staring at the blue cookies cooling on the tray.

 

“Jeez, you scare me there man. Those are cookies I’m making out of some of the Altean ingredients.”

 

“Are you sure they’re edible? They’re bright blue.” Keith asked, sounding uneasy.

 

“Nope. But we can try, right?” Hunk smiled, and Keith stared at him for a moment.

 

“Yeah,, I guess so.” Keith picked up a cookie, and banged it against the counter, making Hunk jumped again. Keith glanced at him, then back at the cookie.

 

“But I have a feeling we can’t eat these.”

 

“You’re right… Maybe we need some more wet ingredients in it? Come help me real quick.” Hunk pulled out some more pouches of water.

 

“Um… Okay.”

 

**And You Caused It**

 

_Shiro’s lion flew forward._

 

_How dare they touch the Red Paladin._

 

**And You Caused It**

 

_Memories of the small boy in the orange uniform came flying back to him._

 

_Keith was always too thin until Shiro introduced him to Adam. Adam insisted on feeding him everyday._

 

_Memories of the boy with a black eye coming into the garrison and saying “I’m fine, just the kids being stupid.”_

 

_Memories of defending him in Iverson’s Office._

 

_Never looking at Cadet James quite the same after that._

 

_“Where’d you learn to punch like that?” Adam asked, dabbing Keith’s bleeding lip with a cloth._

 

_“I dunno.” Keith mumbled with a shrug, eyes dropping to the floor._

 

_“Well Shiro said it was awesome.” Adam whispered._

 

_“And Keith won!” Shiro said, sitting on the couch opposite Keith as Adam crouched before him, still dabbing his lip._

 

_“Exactly. He had no right saying that.”_

 

_Keith’s eyes had grown._

 

_“You guys are teachers… Aren’t you supposed to discourage this.”_

 

_Adam had let out a laugh. A bubbly sound that made Shiro grin._

 

_“Don’t let Iverson find out. We all have kids we hate.” Adam whispered, packing up the med kit._

  


**We’ve Lost It All**

 

_God Shiro missed him._

_And now Keith was hurt, or dead, and they might never have those almost family moments again._

**I’m Just A Silhouette**

 

_The video feed of Keith hadn’t changed, but the lights were glowing stronger now._

 

**A Lifeless Face**

 

_They all could hear Red’s roars now, almost like a scream in their ears._

**That You’ll Soon Forget**

 

_The Red Lion shook, ever so slightly, and Keith fell out of his seat, out of view of the Comms view._

 

**My Eyes Are Damp**

 

_They were all screaming now._

__

_Pidge couldn’t even stop the rain pouring from her eyes, blurring her vision as she screamed so much. Begging him to move, to make some kind of noise._

_Wanting to fly away and find Keith, but their duty as Paladins of Voltron, and their job to protect the planet keeping them in the fight._

__

**From The Words You Left**

“I’m naturally untrusting.”

“Keith you ran away, maybe you should have just stayed away.”

“I don’t like the idea, I’m just thinking like a paladin!”

“And I should have abandoned you! Just like your parents did!”

“They saw you were worthless!”

“You’re my brother...”

**Ringing In My Head**

_Again._

_And._

_Again._

**When You Broke My Chest**

_Why was he still not moving._

_It had been hours._

**Ringing In My Head**

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

**When You Broke My Chest**

_He’s a part of their team._

_Their family._

_Please._

_Wake up._

**And If You’re In Love**

“So are you and Adam dating?” Keith asked suddenly.

“What?”

“It’s kinda obvious… Are you?”

“N-No!” Shiro felt his face turn red. Keith had a small smirk on his face.

“Right… And I have a twin brother who was actually put into a happy home.”

“Was that sarcasm? From you!”

“Nope. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Keith slipped into the cafeteria.

**Then You Are The Lucky One**

“You know Adam still loves you right?”

Keith stared up at Shiro, his arms crossed. He looked away, his raven hair falling in front of his eyes.

“I’m not supposed to tell you, but he was crying last night. He’s worried about you. We both are.”

“I’ll be home soon. I have to do this.” Keith huffed, then looked back up at him.

“Yeah, I know. It doesn’t matter what he says, somehow, he WILL be waiting for you when you get back.”

“I doubt that.”

 

“Good luck.”

 

“Thanks. Don’t get in too much trouble.”

 

And then he had left for Kerberos.

 

**Cause Most Of Us Are Bitter Over Someone**

 

_“Pidge, I need you to concentrate, please. If you could look for weakness, we can defeat this guy quickly, then go get Keith.”_

 

_“This quiznakcing robeast will take the fury of a teenage best friend high off of fifty red bulls.” Pidge’s voice was layered in anger._

 

_“There’s our Pidge.” Lance said. “Now let’s kill this guy and get our Mullet.”_

 

**Setting Fire To Our Insides For Fun**

 

_It hurt so much._

 

_Where was he?_

 

_Who was he?_

 

_What was he doing here?_

 

_Why did everything hurt so Quiznacking much?_

 

_Why is it so cold?_

 

**To Distract Our Hearts From Ever Missing Them**

 

“Paladins, I have to say this earthen food is stunning!” Allura smiled.

 

“Right? My mom taught me how to make it.” Hunk smiled, and the paladins looked happily down at the green mac & cheese substance sitting in front of them.

 

Keith looked down, and couldn’t help the fact his stomach dropped.

 

It hit too close to home.

 

**But I’m Forever Missing Him**

 

Keith had talked about his father’s grave, very briefly.

 

Only once.

 

Adam had hugged him so tight.

 

“We’re here for you now.” He had whispered.

 

**And You Caused It**

 

Keith had looked so surprised.

  


Adam and Shiro pretended not to notice the tears gathering in his eyes after those words were whispered to him.

 

Finally.

 

They had pretended not to notice when they had fallen.

  


**And You Caused It**

 

_The robeast went down._

_They all checked the clock at the top of their consoles._

_Three minutes._

_Three Dobashes._

_They all turned, flying toward the red lions screams and roars and unmoving body, desperate to save it’s paladin but unsure how to._

**And You Caused It**

 

_Everything happened in slow motion._

 

_Pidge running in first._

 

_Pidge crying harder when she saw him crumpled on the floor, hand laying on top of the metal pipe looking object that had possibly stolen her best friends life._

 

_“Keith!” She gasped, when he blinked. His skin was so pale, and he was so, so cold._

 

_Finally pulling out the pipe that was now engraved in their minds, and hearing his groans, and final scream before blacking out._

 

_Knowing that memory would never truly leave them._

 

_Finally getting him into the pod._

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

_Wondering of it was too late._


	2. The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's alive, but won't wake up....
> 
> Haha this is bad but I’m probably going to use this as a base for some other angst for Keith so I’ll leave it for now. 
> 
> I have better stuff than this so if you like Klance please check that out don’t let my reputation be this.
> 
> Bolded words are the lyrics to “The Light Behind Your Eyes” by My Chemical Romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted Angst, just read the first part.
> 
> I would like to thank the handful of you guys who commented on the first chapter telling me to write this, and I just want you to know that you DON’T have to read this chapter to get the idea of how this ends.  
> But if you are reading this chapter…
> 
> Enjoy!

**So long to all of my friends**

 

“Quiznack!” Pidge’s head shot up from her Altean book.

 

“What? What’s wrong with the pod?” She jumped up from the ground.

 

“This isn’t good.” Coran twirled his mustache as he squinted at some of the pods stats.

 

Pidge could only make out a few words, Keith’s name, status in Voltron, overall status, heart rate… Quintessence? The Pods kept track of that?

 

“Number five… Call everyone here now please, I need to read over this one more time.” A small console appeared before Coran, and he began scrolling through, his brow furrowed.

 

“I… Alright.” Pidge set her book down on the small table, staring at the Altean man, and the raven haired boy floating in the Crypod behind him. He looked even paler then usual, and Pidge’s heart sank at the realization that he was so much thinner than he should have been for a normal teenager.

 

But he wasn’t a normal teenager.

 

None of them were anymore

 

**Every one of them met tragic ends**

 

“What’s wrong Coran?” Shiro asked, the first Paladin in the room. Allura was close behind him in her own armor, her white hair falling past her slim waist when she stopped right in front of Coran.

 

“Yes Coran, what _is_ wrong with Keith? He’s been in there for so long.” Her eyes grew sad, and she clasped her hands by her chest. “And I see he has yet to awaken.”

 

“Yes, well, there is an explanation now!” Coran raised a finger. “I’ve been watching the Red Paladin’s status for the past few movements, and it seems his heart is having some trouble keeping up with putting the blood back into his body.”

 

“But he’s been in there for so long! That’s not healthy! How is he still alive?” Pidge jumped up from where she had been sitting and waiting for the others to gather in the Med-Bay.

 

“Yeah, that’s really abnormal for humans.” Lance said from beside Hunk. He was eyeing the pod nervously, as if Keith would just fall out, gone from the universe forever.

 

“Well, the Pod is keeping his heart a-pumping, I’ve seen in the logs it’s been trying to give out a few times, but Number Four is quite the fighter, more so than we all thought, I believe. His Quintessence level was severely depleted after his injury. I know I’ve said it before, but you all did a fantastic job, you got him here just in time.” Coran took a deep breath. “However, his levels are struggling to rise, and until they do his body cannot function on its own.” Coran smiled, but their hearts dropped when it didn’t reach those eyes.

  
They were all worried;

 

That much was obvious.

 

And now it sounded as if he wouldn’t make it...

 

**With every passing day**

 

“He’s been in there five weeks… And he’s no closer to waking up?” Pidge’s voice shook.

 

“Not at all Number Five!” Coran turned quickly, seeing the smallest Paladin struggling to keep her composure.

 

“We can take him out of the Pod! His injuries have healed completely, however a scar may remain. We’ll keep him in the Med-Bay, on a few machines that’ll make sure his heart keeps thumping, and another to track his vitals.” A small light lit in Corans eyes, the light they all had missed in the past weeks.

 

“He won’t wake up completely, but he may have fits of wakefulness, muttering,twitching perhaps. But he won’t wake up until his Quintessence has reached a sustainable level.” Coran said happily.

 

“So he’s not going to…” Hunks voice faltered; but they needn't hear the end, it was clear what he meant.

 

“No!” Coran exclaimed. “He’ll just need a cot and a few machines! He’ll be just fine!”

 

Allura’s shoulders relaxed; The worry lines making the Altean seem so much older melting away.

 

Pidge turned to the Pod, keeping her back to the rest of the group.

 

Lance’s face dropped, his jokes gone, smile forgotten, mask torn and tattered.

 

Shiro stared at the Pod with such ferocity, as if he could will Keith to just step out and smile and _breathe._ Will Keith to say _something, anything_ , to just please _wake up._

 

Hunk tapped his fingers together, the only creature in the entire Castle Of Lions, besides the space mice to let his tears fall in plain view of the others.

 

Everyone pretended not to notice the battles against sadness, pain and worry the others were fighting.

 

Coran watched his new family break into pieces.

 

No matter what he said, he knew there wasn’t much time left to gather the pieces and put them back together before the scattered into the wind, never to be seen again.

 

**I'd be lying if I didn't say**

 

Pidge fisted the green fuzzy blanket wrapped around her shoulders, shielding her tiny body from the pale glow of the blue lights and chill of the air.

 

“Hey Keith,” Her voice shook, seeming so loud in the large empty room. “Pass me those wires, yeah? You know you always are a good listener, but you never speak much about yourself, huh?” She shivered. “Tell me a story.” She whispered. “Wake up and talk to me. To us.”

 

The doors to the Med-Bay hissed as they slid open, and her head whipped around.

 

Shiro stood in the doorway, his arms crossed in front of him.

 

“Why are you still here, Katie?” He walked across the dark room, stopping beside the chair she sat cross legged in.

 

“I don’t want to leave him alone,” She whispered. “What if he wakes up? I know he probably won’t, but I just… I feel like if I close my eyes, he won’t be there anymore…” Pidge rubbed the skin below her eyes with her sleeve.

 

“Nightmares?” Shiro pulled a seat over, sitting down beside her.

 

“Yeah I…” Pidge stared at the pale boy lying beneath a pile of blankets, an oxygen mask blocking part of his face. “Keith and I are best friends… When we couldn’t sleep we’d go work on projects in the Green Lions Hangar. And we’d talk y’know. We’d talk about Matt, and the planets we visited. He liked talking about Space more than that stupid rock Earth.” Pidge hugged her knees. “He never told me why though. He just got real quiet.” She whispered.

 

“Yeah, never liked talking about Earth, even when we were on Earth.” Shiro tried to crack a smile, but Pidge’s face remained solemn.

 

“He told me something once though… We were um... “ Pidge cleared her throat, cold fingers pulling at a thread in the blanket. “He told me why he had a scar on his back, I noticed it during training. After that I made it a point to never talk about Earth.”

 

 

“A scar on his back?” Pidge froze, then drew her fingers behind the blanket.

 

“Ah, I thought you would’ve known, you know being his brother and all. But I guess that was stupid of me to bring up.” Pidge took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes. “It’s nothing.”

 

Shiro watched her, then stared at the Red Paladin.

 

“How about you get some sleep on the bed over there, and I’ll watch him. I’ll wake you up right away if he even moves.” Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder, and she took a deep breath.

 

“Alright…” Pidge stood, patting Keith’s small hand, then walked to the other bed, pulling the curtain around the hospital bed closed behind her.

 

**That I miss them all tonight**

 

She had lost her father.

 

She had lost her brother.

 

Now she had lost her best friend.

 

Pidge curled up into a ball.

 

_And I may never get any of them back._

 

**And if they only knew what I would say**

 

Keith heard everything.

 

He was floating in pure darkness, but he could hear them.

 

**If I could be with you tonight**

 

He listened to Pidge's humming as the days passed, sometimes interrupted by lyrics from a song that would’ve made him smile if he had some semblance of control over his own body.

 

He listened to Hunk talk about Shay.

 

He listened to Lance talk about all the supposed “Hot Babes” Keith was missing out on seeing.

 

He listened to Shiro talk about Adam, and how Adam would probably scold Keith for making Shiros hair turn white.

 

He listened to Coran sing loudly in Altean when he came to check on Keith, sometimes sitting down and telling him about Altea for a few minutes, rubbing circles on the back of Keith's hand.

 

He listened to Allura tell him all about small missions they were going on, and how Zarkons Empire grew smaller everyday with the help of a the rebel groups.

 

He listened to them all telling him both directly, and subtly to _please wake up._

 

And sure as the stars they flew past was he trying.

 

**I would sing you to sleep**

 

It broke his heart when he first heard Pidge cry beside him.

 

It was after the night she had spoke of his scar to Shiro, how long Keith couldn’t tell, but when he heard the sniffling start, his heart broke.

 

“Everyone misses you so much Keith… Please, please come back.” She had whispered. “We need you.” Her breathing shook and he listened to her struggle to keep them even.

 

 _She’s fifteen._ Keith had thought. _Fourteen, when we first got launched into this war. Stop being weak Keith,_ **_WAKE UP._ **

 

Pidge’s breathing had stopped.

 

“Keith… Can you… Can you really hear me?”

 

Within the darkness, Keith let out a sigh of relief.

 

He had felt his finger move.

 

His pinky finger had edged ever so closer to where she sat beside his bed.

 

“I don’t know if you can. But if  you _can_ hear me. I… Come back soon yeah? We’ll wait as long as it takes, but we want to hear you again.”

 

**Never let them take the light behind your eyes**

 

Pidge stared down at the pale teen.

 

“I need to get Coran. Quiznack! Why didn’t I ask to see the brain scan before!” She stood up so quickly the chair clattered to the floor behind her. She snatched her communication device from the table beside his bed, tapping the button to call Coran.

 

“Coran come quick I- Keith _moved._ His, his finger moved and I need to see his brain scans so I can tell what kind of Coma he’s in!” She blurted out.

 

“Right away number five!” The device beeped, and she set it down onto the table.

 

**One day I'll lose this fight**

 

_Don’t be brain dead._

 

_Don’t be brain dead._

_Don’t be brain dead._

**As we fade in the dark**

Keith floated in the darkness, arms clutching himself in a hug.

 

He knew many people never woke up from Comas, and looking around into the vast darkness, if her was brain dead, and his was what everyone else saw… He knew he wouldn’t last long before pouring is will into whatever he could to just give up.

 

**Just remember you will always burn as bright**

 

“What is it Pidge?”

 

“Is he brain dead?”

 

“Is he gonna be okay?”

 

“He’s…” Pidge’s voice caught, and the residents of the castle drew closer to her screen. “He’s conscious. He just can’t wake up. There’s a very high chance he can hear us… He just can’t wake up.”

 

“Our Red Paladin is still alive!” Allura was smiling widely, her worry eyes glowing.

 

Everyone broke into cheers.

 

“Will he wake up ever?” Hunk asked quietly.

 

Pidge took a deep breath.

 

“If I remember correctly. Then there’s a big chance.” Pidge beamed. The cheers came louder, and everyone gathered around Keith’s bed.

 

“We’ll keep him on the machines until he wakes up then!” Coran said happily. “I’ll keep them as spotless as the scales of a Rasgurank!”

 

**Be strong and hold my hand**

 

“It’s a simple mission.” Pidge told him, holding his right hand in her own. “We’ll be back within the Varga. Get some rest yeah? Lance is probably gonna come in and tell you all about how he saved everyone afterwards.” She squeezed his hand, then let it go.

 

**Time becomes for us, you'll understand**

 

Hunk pulled on his boots.

 

Lance strapped his chest piece.

 

Shiro made a fist, pulling his gloves into place.

Pidge pulled on her helmet, wiggling it slightly until it clicked into place.

 

Allura twirled her staff as she stood before her console.

 

Coran stood behind her with his arms crossed.

 

**We'll say goodbye today**

 

The Lions flew out of their hangars, flying away so quickly Allura and Coran could only watch the trails of colors lights behind them.

 

**And I'm sorry how it ends this way**

 

It was a trap.

**If you promise not to cry**

A trap the Paladins had been too stressed to notice.

“No!” Lance screamed.

They all turned their lions in time to see a beam of blue energy hit the castle.

Allura screamed.

**Then I'll tell you just what I would say**

What was happening?

Everything was strangely quiet…

No beeping machines…

Keith counted the seconds.

Something was wrong.

Something was certainly wrong.

One minute.

Two…

Footsteps thundered down the hall outside of the Med-Bay.

Something was banging on the door.

Then there was grunting, and metal screaming against metal.

“Coran, I can’t hold the door much longer. The machines aren’t on… Is he-” Allura didn’t finish. The metal screamed a bit more, and she grunted. “Go in through the gap, now!”

“Right away!”

“Keep him alive!” Her voice sounded strained, then Keith heard the doors slam shut.

“Oh those Quizacking doors. The only ones that auto lock when the power goes out!” Corans voice drifted over form across the room. “Now then… Number Four, you still breathing?” Corans voice was right beside him now.

“Yes you are. Good. I’ll have these machines up and running in a second my boy! Keep your heart a-thumping please!”

Keith almost sighed with relief.

He seriously didn’t want to die because of a heart attack.

What was wrong with his heart anyway? Coran had never explained.

 ****  


**If I could be with you tonight**

****  


“Everyone back to the castle!” Shiro yelled over the comms.

 ****  


**I would sing you to sleep**

“The power went out!” Hunk yelled.

**Never let them take the light behind your eyes**

“Keith- His machines!” Lance shrieked. They all slammed their controls, the lions flying faster than normal.

**I'll fail and lose this fight**

 

“Princess, is Keith okay?” They had found the door to the bridge propped open.

“I believe so, Coran is with him now. He’s putting the machines onto a self-sustaining batteries. Allura had her staff jammed into the underside of the console occasionally tapping her foot against the bottom so that is sent out a jolt of electricity to charge the console she was working on.

**Never fade in the dark**

There was a burning pain in Keith's chest.

He clasped his hand over it, extremely disappointed when his real arm didn’t do the same.

**Just remember you will always burn as bright**

****  


Oh god why did it burn so _bad._

 ****  


**The light behind your eyes**

“Allura!” A device next to the Princess shouted out in Corans voice.

 

“Yes?”

 

“If the Paladins are there, send them to the Med-Bay! We need help!"

 

 **The light behind** **your**

 

Everyone gasped.

 

“Pidge, come with me. Hunk, Lance, stay and help Allura get the castle back online.” Shiro turned and ran out the door, Pidge close behind him.

 

“Well, let’s get to work. We have an entire castle to get back online!” Lance exclaimed.

 

“Yeah!” Hunk yelled.

 

**Sometimes we must grow stronger and**

 

“On three, push on both doors.”

 

“Yeah, I understand.”

 

“One... Two… Three!” They both grunted as they fought to open the door.

 

“Now!” They both lunged forward, landing beside each other in the dark room.

 

**You can't be stronger in the dark**

 

“Coran?”

 

**When I'm here, no longer**

 

“Over here!” Coran raised his flashlight. Shiro and Pidge ran over, and Pidge gasped when she saw Keith.

 

“He needs the machines!” Pidge’s voice was raw. “His breathing is too shallow!”

 

“Just a moment! Shiro help me push this into place!” Coran called.

 

Shiro jumped behind the machine. Pidge took Keith’s hands, rubbing circles on his palms with her thumbs.

 

“Hand in there… Come on Keith, just hang on.”

**You must be stronger and**

“Hang in there.”

**If I could be with you tonight**

“Alright! It’s in!”

**I would sing you to sleep**

Pidge hummed a quiet song as the machines began beeping.

**Never let them take the light behind your eyes**

“Be okay…”

**I failed and lost this fight**

Shiro and Coran slowly came to join her, standing beside her and watching as Keith’s body was forced to breath.

**Never fade in the dark**

 

Images of his childhood swirled around him in the dark, the pain increasing.

His father and him eating Mac & Cheese

His science project winning.

Watching the sunset with his Pa.

His father telling him that someday, Keith himself would be up there swimming in the stars.

**Just remember you will always burn as bright**

“Someday Keith, you’ll make a difference up there. I can feel it.You’ll be just like your Ma.” His father had smiled after that, ruffling the young boys raven hair.

**The light behind your eyes**

His father and him and raced across the sand dunes after that.

**The light behind your eyes**

He saw them finding the Blue lion.

**The light behind your eyes**

He saw himself laughing with Hunk at the party with the Arusians.

**The light behind your eyes**

Is this what people meant when they say your life flashes before your eyes when you die?

**The light behind your eyes**

He saw himself standing, watching the sun set with team Voltron.

**The light behind your eyes**

He saw himself getting hit inside the red lion.

 

**The  Light Behind Your Eyes**

 

He saw the pipe sticking out from his body and the pain screamed at him.

 

**The Light Behind Your Eyes**

 

There was one final image.

 

**The Light Behind Your Eyes**

 

“Hey.. Pidge?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“The scar on my back… You wanted to know how I got it?”

 

“Yeah, but you don’t have to tell me.”

 

**The Light Behind**

 

“When I was twelve… I uh. I was in a pretty bad foster home.”

 

Pidge froze, a wire sparked, and she drew back her fingers.

 

“Quiznack! Ow! I’m fine, I’m fine, go on.” She cradled her fingers, as he studied her. He took a deep breath, then continued, looking at his own hands.

 

“It was a really bad home… I didn’t even noticed that night had left a scar until a kid pointed it out almost a year later in gym class. Then I had to face the reality that it had happened.” He whispered.

 

**Your Eyes**

 

“Keith.” Pidge whispered.

 

When he didn’t look up, she called his name again.

 

“I’ll never let anyone else hurt you like that. And if they do I’ll tase them with my Bayard until they die.” Her eyes were dark.

 

Keith felt his eyes grow large.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered. “But demons come in many shapes.”

 

_________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prologue! I have a plan for a long fic that will involve an OC, and Keith is alive (kinda) in this fic! 
> 
> This CAN be read as a stand alone, you by all means DO NOT have to continue reading this story. 
> 
> I will be taking this story slow because HOLY SHEET FOUR HUNDRED (EDIT: A THOUSAND) OF YOU READ THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!!!
> 
> I DON'T WANNA LET YOU ALL DOWN SO I'M THROWING OUT MY OTHER FICS.
> 
> Updates will most likely be slow, but also long. And of course, all the angst. Prob with some fluff mixed in, but not at the beginning. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> I know this chapter was crap, but please leave your opinion in the comment section! I read them all multiple times and they make my day! I also reply!
> 
> Kudos also make me loose my grasp on life itself I kid you not I almost fell down a flight of stairs yesterday because THIRTY KUDOS.
> 
> Thank you all so much. This means so much more to me than you can ever imagine. 
> 
> It's been an honor writing for you all, and I look forward to whoever chooses to join me on this next long adventure.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Love, Ana.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that fun kids?
> 
> Please don't kill me.


End file.
